The Terrible Curse
by TinaBlackBone
Summary: The Golden Trio and Draco are captured by there rival lord Voldamort.They will have to trust one another to get out of this alieve.But they can not do this alone the whole wizarding world will be on there side.Snape will also be thrown in as well and he w
1. Default Chapter

It began on a hot and humid night in the Gryffindor common room.Harry was sleeplessly sitting on his bed awaiting Ron to come back from his detention Ron had recieved it from the most hatefullest teacher in all the world Professor Serverus Snape.Harry could still see the scene play through his mind as he layed his head down and and stretched his arm under his pillow for support Harry closed his eyes and the events of what happened played enchantingly through like a movie.

It was 8:30 in the morning.Harry was sitting in the middle of his friends, Ron was on the left of Harry whiles as Hermione was on the right.The three had just arrived in the class they hated most Potions class with Professor Snape.Who by good faith was not in the classroom yet.

Hey Ron Harry said trying to shake his friend awake Harry knew Snape would be there soon but everything he tryed had failed miserably Ron was like in a coma.harry knew his friend the night before had not as much sleep becuase of the great amount of homework he had. Ron stayed up till four in the morning finishing his essay for potions class.He worked on that alone for five hours he put his blood and swet into that report literally he cut his finger by accident while writeing it there was small drops of blood in the corner of his parchment.And not counting the scorching heat that caused him to swet a little on his paper.

Harry was about to tell Ron to wake up again when the door busted open causing Ron to fall out of his seat Ron stood up with haste as the potions master stauked inside the room with a look of anger clearly on his face he seemed mad about something but no one dared to ask or move or even breath at that matter the incident caused Ron to immediatly sit in his chair as snape approached the board and faced his students.Good morning class professor sanpe said with discust today you all will be makeing a headache remedy for those who think they will fail makeing please do not waste my time preparing it for you will fail anyways.Snape spoke louder for the next part it shall be graded before you leave class today.

Snape was about to turn around and walk to his desk but stopped mid way oh Weasley Snape said with a strange grin Pointing at Ron that will be ten points for falling a sleep in my class try to make sure it doesnt happen again or it will be twenty points next time.Snape whirled around and and sat at his desk strangely he eyed his students with confusion what are you waiting for an invitation get going.

Every student in the room sat up fast except for the slytherians of course they stood up slowly as if they needed a cane or something.and began to gather there ingredients.

Harry Ron and Hermione were collecting the needed ingredients for there potion when they were stopped by Draco and his goons.

What do you want ferrat boy Ron said as Harry and Hermione were laughing on either side of him.

Oh nothing I just wanted to show you something Draco said laughing the whole time as he stuck his hand in his robes and pulled out a rather large spider and showed it to Ron but to there great and magnificent luck the closet door was closed and at least 2 feet away from the classroom so it was hard to hear anything going on in there.Well that was the good part the bad part was right when Ron saw that spider land on his arm he began to scream loudly and run all around the room Harry and Hermione tryed there best to stop Ron but he wouldnt even stop for a breath well anyways like I said earlyer about the room how it was sort of sound proof but not all the way the noise finally floated accross to Snapes ears and he dashed in the closet screaming what in the world is going on in here.

Snape stood there with a scrowl on his pale looking face as he stared at them squarely in the face have I Snape said pointing at himself somehow mistaken this school for a teenage club and you three he said pointing at each individual subject in the room except for draco thought it was fiesta time snape said throwing his hands up in the air in a mexican dance snape stopped abruptly when every occupent in the room looked scared and amused.

To go on with the story well remember about the spider how it had landed on Rons arm well it had fallen off when Ron was running around screaming crazy and had crawled on Snapes Robes and onto his bony hand Snape didnt even look down as he squashed it between his fingers and tosed it onto the floor.

Well Snape said impaitently tapping his foot on the brick floor.Tell me what happened in here. Harry Ron and Hermione were about to say something that was intill Draco approached his teacher and began to sprout up lies on how the golden trio were chasing him all around trying to beat him up.

The three tryed there best to explain what really happened but of course they were silenced by snapes voice.In there opinion sometimes Snape could be so thick headed that he would believe anything the slytherians said so of course he believed Dracos lies but it was not because he was a slytherian no not that at all it was because well in his case he hated demon Harry and his little evil munchkins well that was what he called them anyways.

I want you all to gather your ingredients and go sit in the class room and begin your assignment and also that will be 40 points from gryffindor and 5 points from Slytherian.

All three walked away in a terrible mood on how snape allowed Draco to get away with only five points away from slytherian.The rest of the class went away with bordem except for the ten minutes remaining in the class period.

Everyone please gather your essays and potion vial and make a line when I call your name.

Snape called everyone in order with Ron being at the end.

I wont tell you what everyone gotton just that it was not very good well except for the slytherians of course.But what made it worth wild about that class that day was when snape graded Rons essay thats when the real fun began.


	2. Rons Outburst

Ron Handed Professor Snape his essay and waited patently as snape looked through each page carefully and looked down upon his potion vial.He took his wand and marked the potion vial in big dark bold letters an F-.He then took the essay and burned the paper with a simple fire spell.Ron gasped out loudly and stood there shocked and appalled that the essay he had done,the one that took him hours to complete was going down in flames before his very eyes.

Why Professor why did you just do that he said confused and with anger Ron had to

bite as hard as he could on his tongue as to not say something that he would regret later.

Snape looked at Ron with a slight grin for he knew that would make Ron even more mad.I do not snape said pointing at himself have to explain my self to You he said pointing at Ron with his bony finger., but snape said putting a finger up in the air in your case he said pointing again at Ron It will be a pleasure to tell you as to why I did that.

Ron waited as fumes imaginary of course came purring out of his ears.Hold on a second Snape said calmly as he reached for his pocket and then took his wand out every student eyed him strangely wondering what he was going to do next they waited but they did not have to wait long when Snape said a very werid spell at first nothing happened but then a faintish paper appeared it was Rons essay but it was transparent like as if it were a ghost I will show you why I burned your paper.

Clearly you did not care what you put on your paper for one I found dried blood on the corner not counting sweet and some kind of food that I can not identify all of this is unacceptable and for that he said waving his hand causing the paper to disappear you will have to do it all over again and this time it will be double the work that will teach you next time not to turn in that sort of work.

Ron stood there mouth opened up wide How dare you he said pointing at Snape.

Harry and Hermione began to get up waiting incase they were needed.

Just because your a greasy haired git and a terrible teacher you think you have the right to treat other people like trash.

I wouldn't Go there Mr.Weasley If you were smart You will stop now.

Well in your book I'm not smart so why don't you shut up and sit your ragdy butt down before I do some thing that I will regret too you.

Snape stood there with his face getting very red That will be 2 weeks detention Mr.Weasley now go and take your seat before I make you.

Ron began to smile Well he said thinking I donut want to you know I'm tiered of your crap why don't we just get this over with right now Ron for sure did not think this one through but he was so angry and so full of adrenaline he did not think of the consequences and before any one could react Ron jumped on Snape and they both were going at it.Knocking over anything and everything around them.

Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the scene and grabbed Ron but not before he punched Snape and Snape punched him back in the face.

Ron was fighting the whole time they were pulling him back.

Let me go Ron said breathing very fast let me go I just want to smash his pretty little head against the wall that wont harm anyone honest.Ron had better been glad that snape was in his own world to listen to anything around him.

Snape just sat on the floor thinking how in the world did a student like Ron lay a puch to him like that.He felt so shamed that all the slytherians and even gryfindors had seen such an event he stood ready for anything and walked as fast as he could to the golden trio and approached Ron.

I want you three to see the headmaster but wait in till I write this note He kept thinking this indefently will make Ron be expelled for sure and that in it self made him grin from head to toe.

Ron should have been thinking about getting kicked out and scared when him mom found out about his little outburst but he was so mad about the hole thing he was only thinking what he would do if Harry and Hermione were not holding him captive and that in it self made him smile too from head to toe.

Harry turned to see his best friend smiling as if he were mad or something and turned to see the exact same thing as well.

Hermione Harry said strangely why are they both smiling like that.

What Harry Hermione said trying to restraint Ron who was trying to get away still.

I said Why are they smiling like that.

Hermione finally hearing what harry said looked at Ron and then at Professor Snape.I don't know harry she said whispering but what ever it is it cant be good.

Finally Snape finished the paper and handed it to Harry.

I want you three to take this and get the hell out of my class room before something really bad happens and I for sure wont be accounted for my actions because of my sudden cuncussion I have snape said with a full fledged grin on his stupid face well thats what Ron was thinking at that moment he just wanted to grab his cracked lips and put it in a blender well thats what Harry told him it was for when he told Draco the same thing and make his dumb Professor drink the whole thing right in front of him. Ron was thinking that when his friends were trying to get him out the room away from there teacher.

Harry and Hermione had to push Ron out the door for him to leave the classroom.


End file.
